confesiones de Fairy Tail
by NaLufan KatyloveNaLu y Miyori
Summary: continuacion de encuentro con un mundo extraño. Sakura, Katy y Nicole se encargaran de unir a las parejas de Fairy Tail junto a algunos miembros del gremio ¿podran hacerlo? gruvia, jerza, gale, rowen, mirajanexlaxus y por supuesto NaLu cap 6: aniversario
1. regreso y nuevos miembros

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

_**En parte 1: Encuentro con un mundo extraño:**_

_**Estamos de vuelta- dijo el peli rosado.**_

**Parte 2: Confesiones de Fairy Tail**

**Cap. 1: regreso y nuevos miembros. **

Hubo un silencio…

¡NATSU! ¡LUCY!- fue lo que dijo Fairy Tail, ante ver a los magos.

¡Hola a todos!- dijo Lucy

¡esto hay que celebrarlo!- dijo el maestro y todos repondieron con un ¡aye sir!

**Con Natsu**

¡Oye te tardaste llama andante!-dijo Gray

¿Qué dijiste hielito?- respondio Natsu. Y asi se inicio una de sus típicas peleas.

**Con Lucy **

Todos estaban tan preocupados por el regreso de los magos que no se dieron cuenta de las 3 figuras que seguían mirando en la puerta.

Lu-chan… quiero saber todo lo que ocurrio durante este mes y porque traes esas ropas- dijo Levy.

Bueno… mmm…- dijo Lucy, pero fue salvada por 2 de las 3 figuras.

**Con las 3 figuras.**

¡Oigan! ¡Nosotros también llegamos con ellos!- dijeron Nicole y Katy al unisono.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo amablemente Mirajane.

Hola… yo soy Sakura, ella es Katy y ella Nicole- dijo la castaña.

¿y ustedes son magas?- pregunto la albina.

¡si! Bueno Sakura y yo, pero Nicole vino a aprender aca…- respondio Katy.

¿y que tipo de magia usan? -Volvió a preguntar. La verdad es que desde que gritaron todo el gremio había estado pendiente de ellas y escuchando la conversación con la albina.

Bueno ella es una dragon Slayer de fuego y yo soy maga estelar- dijo la pelinegra.

Es decir, ¿Natsu y Lucy les enseñaron?-

A mi no, pero a Katy le enseño Lucy… yo soy la descendiente de una dragon Slayer, del dragon Atlas Flame- dijo Sakura muy feliz

Aaaaah… entonces, tu eres una dragon slayer de otro dragon… ¡es genial!- dijo Lisanna, quien se unio a la conversación.

Si Lisanna… aunque yo no lo conozca- dijo Sakura.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Aun no te lo he dicho- dijo la albina menor.

Oye Lisanna en su mundo somos de una serie y varias personas nos conocen- dijo Natsu.

Aaaaah… entonces también sabes mi nombre… eso es de hombres- ya saben quien dijo eso.

Si Elfman… mmm… la que esta a tu lado es Evergreen y tu eres… no recuerdo tu nombre- dijo Katy.

Yo tampoco- dijo la castaña.

Ni yo- dijo Nicole.

¡SOY MAX!- y asi empezaron a nombrar, luego la fiesta siguió, se pusieron la marca del gremio (Sakura y Nicole en el brazo derecho en celeste y Katy en la mano y morado) y después las 3 chicas decidieron pasar la noche en Fairy Hills, ya que querían vivir en una casa cerca de la de Lucy.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Es como el prologo del regreso a Earthland, yo lo habría escrito antes, pero se me borro después de intentar escribirlo 2 veces y al fin pude escribirlo.**

**Dejen sus reviews y nos leemos pronto**

**Sayonara minna-san**

**Atte: NaLufan.**


	2. las gatas, el plan y ¿quien es el?

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

**En el cap anterior:**

Empezaron a nombrar, luego la fiesta siguió, se pusieron la marca del gremio (Sakura y Nicole en el brazo derecho en celeste y Katy en la mano y morado) y después las 3 chicas decidieron pasar la noche en Fairy Hills, ya que querían vivir en una casa cerca de la de Lucy.

**Cap 2: las nuevas gatas, el plan y ¿Quién es el?**

Al dia siguiente todos estaban tirados en el suelo sin recordar nada… Juvia por alguna razón termino abrazada a Gray en una posición comprometedora… Wendy y Romeo estaban dormidos ¿besados? Levy estaba apoyada en la barra, ¡encima de Gajeel! Erza se había marchado pasada las 3:30 de la mañana, nadie se dio cuenta, excepto las 3 nuevas miembros que la vieron salir con un encapuchado al que se le salían unos mechones de cabello azul a lo que dedujeron seria Jellal… Natsu y Lucy se fueron con Happy a dormir como a la medianoche… los demás como siempre tirados por ahí al mas puro estilo de Fairy Tail.

Etto… ¿que paso después que nos fuimos a Fairy Hills?- dijeron las 3 con una gota al estilo anime.

Decidieron ir despertando a todos… cuidando de no ser golpeadas ni por los magos soñando ni por las magas celosas (es obvio quien es).

¿Qué paso?- dijo Levy adormilada- ¡¿EH! ¡¿Por qué Gajeel esta debajo de mi?-

No sabemos… nosotras nos fuimos a quedar a Fairy Hills y no sabemos como es que todos llegaron a posiciones tan raras…- dijo Sakura.

Paso el dia y todo se normalizo en el gremio (o lo que sea que se llame normal en FT)

Oigan ustedes nunca nos han dicho sus apellidos… ¿Cuáles son?- pregunto curiosa mirajane.

Eso no importa porque de ahora en adelante las 3 usaremos otros apellidos… las 3 tomaremos el apellido Flame por nuestro Dragon… aunque Katy no sea dragon Slayer la consideramos como una hermana y nos adaptaremos a este cambio…- dijo Nicole.

Awww… que tierno… las hermanas Flame… podrían hacer un grupo de tres con ese nombre.-

Bueno… podría ser… después que terminemos con el entrenamiento de Nicole, que ha avanzado muy rápido gracias a que en este mundo existen los dragones y posee poder mágico- dijo Katy.

¡LLEGAMOS!- dijo un pelirosado entrando por la puerta acompañado de un gato azul y una rubia.

¿Dónde se metieron que tardaron todo el dia?- dijo Lisanna.

En el lago pescando- dijo Happy muy feliz.

Aaaah y porque tardaron toda la mañana si se puede saber- dijo acercándose Sakura acompañada de Nicole.

Porque… - pero Natsu fue interrumpido por 2 figuras voladoras.

¡Happy-nii-san!-dijeron al unisono 2 gatas voladoras azules.

¡¿EHH?!- fue lo único que dijo el gato cuando ellas se abalanzaron hacia el.

Happy nii-san… somos tus hermanas…-dijo la gata numero 1

¿Cómo pueden ser mis hermanas?- respondio Happy

Bueno eso es porque cuando un macho y una hembra se aman hacen…-dijo la gata numero 2.

¡no era a lo que se referia!- dijo la gata numero 1

Aye- fue lo único q dijo 2 (n/a: desde ahora las gatas numer seran solo nombradas 1 y 2)

¡Esa es mi frase!- grito Happy.

¡papá nos la enseño!-dijeron las dos al unisono.

¿y cuales son sus nombres?-dijo Sakura.

No tenemos… mamá dijo que encontraríamos a una dragon Slayer y ella nos podría nuestro nombre… igual que nuestro hermano- dijo 1.

Yo soy una dragon Slayer- dijo Sakura- y ella igual…- dijo señalando a Nicole.

Entonces elige a una y la otra se queda con la restante- dijo 2. Se reunieron ambas dragon Slayer para ver a quien elegirían como su gata.

mmm… yo elijo a esta- dijo señalando a 1- y Sakura se queda con ella… a ti te pondré… Yumiko, pero de cariño te dire Yumi-

y yo a ti te pondré Debby- dijo Sakura.

¡Aye sir!- respondieron las 2 exceed al unisono.

Pasaron las horas y le contaron a Happy que mientras el estuvo en la isla tenrou los padres del exceed tuvieron a las gemelas y que siempre les contaban de su hermano que nacio y se encontró a un dragon Slayer de fuego que le puso nombre, pertenecia a un gremio de magos, ser enamoro de la princesa de extalia y esta le correspondia (en ese momento Charle dijo que no le correspondia), que era un héroe y muchas mas fantasias que el exceed dijo que eran ciertas.

Al dia siguiente, ya todos conocían a las exceed y sus nuevas dueñas, o madres, estaban planeando algo en lo cual querían ayudar.

Y en resumen ese es el plan para unir a las parejas de Fairy Tail… solo necesitamos un hombre mas para finalizar nuestro plan- dijo Lucy, quien estaba con Nicole, Sakura, Katy, Natsu, Debby y Yumi.

Si, pero quien… de los mas jóvenes solo tenemos a Natsu y Elfman, pero este ultimo no es opción, ya que aun no admite que sale en secreto con Evergreen- dijo Sakura.

Eso lo veremos después… por ahora vamos al gremio… es que tengo hambre y Lucy le puso un candado a prueba de fuego al refrigerador- dijo Natsu. Y asi se dirigieron al gremio. Una vez ahí se dispusieron a almorzar, cuando apareció una figura de una persona… a simple vista era hombre, pero nadie lo conocía. Todo estuvo en silencio hasta que se escucho un grito proveniente de el.

¡Natsu-nii-chan!-dijo el extraño. Todos en el gremio quedaron con cara de WTF? y el estaba peor que todos.

¿n-nii-chan?- dijo Natsu.

Si… soy Haru Dragneel… Igneel me crio después que a ti… déjame contarte… después que los dragones se fueron, apareci ante Igneel cuando tenia 1 año, hace como 13 años… me crio hasta que tuve 10, hasta que empezaron a sospechar que había un humano y me transporto a no se donde… al parecer los dragones y los humanos ya no se pueden relacionar por alguna razón… pero siempre habla de todas tus hazañas y el héroe que eres… - dijo muy feliz Haru.

¿Cómo es que Igneel sabe todo lo que he hecho?-dijo Natsu.

Dije que ya no se podían relacionar, no dije que no se pudiera enterar… además la tia Grandine andaba de chismosa-

¿conoces a Grandine?- pregunto curiosa Wendy.

No… ella le hablaba por telepatía o algo asi, pero nunca la he visto en persona…- dijo y percibio lo que Natsu le iba a preguntar- y no… no se donde están los dragones ya que me transporto a no se donde y he estado buscándote por 4 años…-respondio finalmente.

**Kon-nichiwa**

**¿Qué les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado… últimamente al igual que Katylovenalu he estado con falta de inspiración y no había escrito. Tal vez ahora me demore mas, porque voy a empezar las clases (1° medio al fin) y mi madre con suerte si me prestara el computador para hacer tareas…**

**¿Cuál será el plan que tienen?**

**Voy a hacer una votación de las parejas que se confiesen primero… desde el prox. cap empezare con las parejas:**

**Gruvia**

**Jerza**

**Rowen**

**Gale**

**MiraxLaxus**

**CharlexHappy**

**Y la pareja creada por ****mi: SakuraxHaru**

**La única pareja excluida es NaLu, ya que ya están juntos y al final creo que habrá una escena especial de ellos y en la mayoría de esta historia estarán dentro de los planes de confesiones.**

**Sayonara minna-san**

**Dejen sus Reviews.**


	3. RoWen

**Adivinen… la primera pareja es Rowen… a pedido de ****nicole o.0**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece… si lo hiciera mis historias aparecerían en el anime**

**En el cap anterior**

¿conoces a Grandine?- pregunto curiosa Wendy.

No… ella le hablaba por telepatía o algo asi, pero nunca la he visto en persona…- dijo y percibio lo que Natsu le iba a preguntar- y no… no se donde están los dragones ya que me transporto a no se donde y he estado buscándote por 4 años…-respondio finalmente.

**Cap 3: Rowen**

Habían pasado 2 dias desde la llegada de las exceed y el hermano de Natsu. Ellos ya sabían del plan e iban a participar en el… por votación de los que participan iban a empezar con los mas pequeños.

El plan iba por partes… Parte 1: Sakura habla con Wendy y Haru con Romeo para que confiesen sus sentimientos y lo grabaran con una lacrima por si es que el plan A fallaba.

Oye Wen-chan… ¿a ti te gusta Romeo?- pregunto Sakura con una lacrima en la espalda.

n-no… como cree Sakura-san… el y yo solo somos amigos- dijo Wendy toda roja.

Tu boca dice algo, pero tu sonrojo y tus ojos dicen otra… solo di que te gusta-

Bu-bueno… me gusta Romeo-kun… no… amo a Romeo-kun… estoy enamorada de el- dijo Wendy- y a ti quien te gusta…- no vio que Sakura ya había desaparecido.

**Mientras con Haru y Romeo.**

Romeo… ¿a ti te gusta alguna chica del gremio?- dijo Haru.

n-no… ¿Por qué habría de gustarme alguna?-dijo tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible.

No se… tal vez porque en el gremio hay chicas que son bastante atractivas-

Bu-bueno… me gusta Wendy-chan… pero no creo que le guste-dijo sonrojado- y a ti te gusta alguien-pero no pudo seguir hablando porque se fue dejando a Romeo solo.

En casa de Lucy

¡tenemos la información!- dijeron los 2 al unisono.

Excelente… es hora de la parte 2 del plan Rowen- dijo Nicole. La parte 2 consistia en llevarlos a el antiguo gremio y dejarlos encerrados en el con una lacrima que evite que usen magia, y no dejarlos salir hasta que se confiesen.

Al dia siguiente Sakura llevo a Wendy al antiguo gremio, y Haru hizo lo mismo con Romeo solo que ellos llegaron antes para que no sospecharan.

Sakura ¿Qué haces?- dijo pero ya había sido encerrada en el antiguo gremio.

W-Wendy ¿Qué haces en este lugar?- pregunto nervioso por el haberla encontrado en ese lugar.

Sakura-san me trajo hasta aquí y me encerro- respondio algo sonrojada.

A mi me paso lo mismo, solo que con Haru- dijo Romeo y después 2 luces provenientes de unas lacrimas los ilumino empezando a escucharse una conversación.

_**Oye Wen-chan… ¿a ti te gusta Romeo?- pregunto Sakura con una lacrima en la espalda.**_

_**n-no… como cree Sakura-san… el y yo solo somos amigos- dijo Wendy toda roja.**_

_**Tu boca dice algo, pero tu sonrojo y tus ojos dicen otra… solo di que te gusta- **_

_**Bu-bueno… me gusta Romeo-kun… no… amo a Romeo-kun… estoy enamorada de el**_

Luego de terminar esa conversación Wendy estaba roja y nerviosa, luego se escucho otra conversación.

_**Romeo… ¿a ti te gusta alguna chica del gremio?- dijo Haru.**_

_**n-no… ¿Por qué habría de gustarme alguna?-dijo tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible.**_

_**No se… tal vez porque en el gremio hay chicas que son bastante atractivas-**_

_**Bu-bueno… me gusta Wendy-chan… pero no creo que le guste**_

Ahora el sonrojado era Romeo por que habían grabado la conversación y les habían tendido una trampa.

E-entonces… nos gustamos- dijo Romeo demasiado rojo.

S-si… deberíamos be-besarnos- dijo apenada Wendy a lo que Romeo asintió. Lentamente fueron acercando sus labios hasta darse un beso.

¡funciono!- dijeron Haru y Sakura tomados de las manos desde afuera **(n/a: claro que solo ellos dos estaban en ese lugar y nadie los escuchaba)** hasta que se dieron cuenta y se separaron sonrojados- de-deberiamos sacarlos de ese lugar- dijo Sakura nerviosa.

n-no lo creo… el efecto de la lacrima acabara en 30 mins y no creo que ellos quieran salir de ahí- dijo Haru.

b-bien… entonces me voy- y luego se fue corriendo a su casa mas roja que el cabello de Erza.

Al dia siguiente la parejita de RoWen apareció dando la noticia que son novios… luego contaron que fue todo planeado por Haru y Sakura y que gracias a ellos son pareja, pero de todos los que escuchaban, el mas atento era cierto mago de hielo que al parecer tenia planes en mente.

Lo raro es que no hubo fiesta… ya que le habían pedido a Makarov que no hubiera fiesta hasta que todas las parejas estuvieran reunidas.

**Kon-nichiwa.**

**Que les parecio?**

**Espero que les haya gustado… ya saben quien es la siguiente pareja porque deje una pista en la historia. **

**Este es el orden de los siguientes caps:**

**Cap 4: Gruvia**

**Cap 5: GaLe**

**Cap 6: Jerza**

**Cap 7 : CharlexHappy**

**Cap 8: MiraxLaxus**

**Cap 9: reunir a los rebeldes: HaruxSakura**

**Hasta ahora esos son los caps… si es que agrego mas caps depende de sus reviews y si quieren que agregue mas parejas…**

**Sayonara minna-san.**


	4. Gruvia

Al dia siguiente la parejita de RoWen apareció dando la noticia que son novios… luego contaron que fue todo planeado por Haru y Sakura y que gracias a ellos son pareja, pero de todos los que escuchaban, el mas atento era cierto mago de hielo que al parecer tenia planes en mente.

Lo raro es que no hubo fiesta… ya que le habían pedido a Makarov que no hubiera fiesta hasta que todas las parejas estuvieran reunidas.

**Cap 4: Gruvia**

Y asi es como Haru destruyo una mitad de la ciudad y Natsu la otra… no se como pudimos sobrevivir Lucy, Happy, Debby y yo- termino de contar Sakura.

Oe, Sakura, Haru… les quiero pedir un favor- dijo Gray

¿Qué quieres Gray?- pregunto Haru.

Etto… es sobre…- se acerco a Haru y le empezó a susurrar- como declararme a Juvia… como ayudaron a Wendy y Romeo-

Bueno, te ayudaríamos, pero no somos los encargados de unirlos… son Natsu y Lucy- dijo Sakura que había escuchado la conversación.

¿Cómo que ellos… ¿Por qué?- dijo Gray confundido.

Porque somos un grupo dedicado a eso… Natsu, Lucy, Nicole, Katy, Yumi, Debby, Sakura y ahora se nos unieron Wendy y Romeo- dijo Haru.

Aaah… entoces debería pedirle a Lucy y al cabeza de flama- dijo Gray.

Si- dijeron los 2 al unisono

**En otra parte del gremio**

Juvia tiene nueva rival de amor… Sakura-san- dijo lo ultimo con su aura de celos

Después de un gran plan (según Natsu y Lucy) Gray debía conseguir: un traje, instrumentos, quien los toque (eso ya estaba listo) y que Juvia estuviera distraída hasta que el gremio estuviera arreglado para ella.

Juvia quiere saber donde la llevas Lucy-san- dijo la maga de agua extrañada- Juvia quiere ir a ver a Gray-sama-

Es que quiero que compremos algo para que te veas linda… algo bueno te pasara hoy y debes estar bien presentable… _"no todos los días se te declaran"- _lo ultimo lo pensó.

**En el gremio**

Bien… solo falta que lleguen Lucy y Juvia- decía Natsu emocionado por su amigo/enemigo Gray.

Sakura- nee-san... sabes a que hora llegara Juvia y Lucy- dijo Nicole.

Si… deberían llegar en unos minutos… ¡preparence! ¡Juvia puede llegar en cualquier… segundo!- dijo mirando a la ventana.

Se abrió la puerta y una canción empezó a sonar.

_**(Te amo- Franco de Vita)**_

**Asi nos hubieran visto,****  
****estabamos ahi sentados****  
****frente a frente.****  
****No podia faltarnos la luna,****  
****y hablabamos de todo un poco,****  
****y todo nos causaba risa****  
****como dos tontos.****  
****Y yo que no veia la hora****  
****de tenerte en mis brazos****  
****y poderte decir...****  
****Te amo****  
****desde el primer momento en que te vi****  
****y hace tiempo te buscaba****  
****y ya te imaginaba asi.****  
****te amo****  
****aunque no es tan facil de decir,****  
****y defino lo que siento****  
****con estas palabras****  
****te amo****  
****uuuuuuuuuuh****  
****Y de pronto nos rodeo el silencio,****  
****y nos miramos fijamente****  
****uno al otro.****  
****Tus manos entre las mias****  
****talvez nos volveremos a ver****  
****mañana no se si podre****  
****que estas jugando****  
****Me muero si no te vuelvo a ver****  
****y tenerte en mis brazos****  
****y poderte decir...****  
****Te amo****  
****desde el primer momento en que te vi****  
****y hace tiempo te buscaba****  
****y ya te imaginaba asi.****  
****te amo****  
****aunque no es tan facil de decir,****  
****y defino lo que siento****  
****con estas palabras**

**Te amoohhhhh**

**oooooooooh****  
Te amo**

**desde el primer momento en que te vi**

**y hace tiempo te buscaba**

**y ya te imaginaba asi.**

**te amo**

**aunque no es tan facil de decir,**

**y defino lo que siento**

**con estas palabras  
****te amo**

**uuuuuh**

**te amo**

en cuanto la canción termino Gray solo miraba a Juvia y Juvia a Gray

Juvia… he estado enamorado de ti desde que te conoci, pero estaba cegado por la negación, y ahora me di cuenta… jamas has tenido rivales del amor solo porque se acercaban a mi… ellas son mis amigas y yo las considero a todas hermanas… solo tengo ojos para ti MI Juvia- termino de decir viendo a la maga de agua que tenia lagrimas en los ojos- por favor… se mi novia-

Juvia será su novia Gray-sama- dijo mientra corria al escenario, lo abrazaba y besaba cosa que el correspondio.

Solo dime Gray… ¿esta bien?- dijo a lo que la peliazul sonrio.

Inconsientemente Sakura y Haru se habían tomado de la mano de la forma en que las parejas lo hacen. Cosa que Lucy noto.

Natsu… ¿no crees que tu hermano y Sakura se gustan?- dijo la maga estelar.

No ¿porq…- no pudo seguir hablando porque Lucy le señalo la mano de ellos y el se quedo con la boca abierta- como los novios se toman de las manos- los dragon Slayers de fuego se dieron cuenta que estaban tomados de las manos y se soltaron sonrojados.

En la barra la maga del solid script deseaba que cierto dragon Slayer se le declarara asi, pero con lo poco romántico que era, era imposible.

**Kon-nichiwa**

**Que les parecio? **

**Esa canción se la dedico mi padre a mi madre antes que se separaran y me acorde de ella y me salio este cap… **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Paulina157: la pareja rebelde? La verdad es que yo espero poder subirla pronto… es mi OC y en verdad me gusta.**

**Sayonara minna-san**


	5. GaLe

En el cap anterior:

En la barra la maga del solid script deseaba que cierto dragon Slayer se le declarara asi, pero con lo poco romántico que era, era imposible.

Cap 5: GaLe

Ya esta todo planeado: Gray y Juvia iran a ese lugar para hablar con ellos y decirles de nuestro plan… Wendy y Romeo se encargaran que la pareja siga aquí cuando lleguen, deben pedirles algo o no se que pero deben permanecer aquí mañana…- dijo Sakura muy concentrada.

Aye!- dijeron los miembros de la operación: confesiones de fairy tail.

Al dia siguiente se veian 2 figuras masculinas aparecer, eran Sting y Rogue.

Maestro… ¿podemos hablar con usted ahora?- dijo el maestro de saber tooth, Sting.

Claro, pasen a mi oficina- después que conversaron el maestro bajo con los miembros de saber- ¡hijos mios! ¡ellos se quedaran en el gremio unos días por una misión conjunta con unos miembros de nuestro gremio, por lo que recíbanlos por unos días como unos parientes de nosotros!- dijo a lo que todos gritaron un gran ¡aye!

Hola Natsu-san ellas son las que nos dijeron que son nuevas y vienen de otro mundo?- pregunto interesado Sting

Si, mucho gusto… soy Sakura, ella es Katy y ella es Nicole… las 3 ya los conocíamos… en nuestro mundo son muy populares- dijo la dragon Slayer- y el es el hermano de Natsu, Haru- dijo sonrojándose un poco, cosa que Sting, Lucy y Nicole notaron, incluso Happy.

Te gusssta- dijo saliendo de la nada el exceed con sus hermanas haciendo el mismo gesto que el con sus patitas.

Urusai- dijo la castaña. Después de un rato Rogue se acerco a Levy y le empezó a hablar de libros y cosas asi… la conversación estaba tan entretenida, que no se dio cuenta que cierto dragon Slayer estaba comiéndose (sin darse cuenta) el pastel de erza, a lo que ella lo mando a volar. Cuando el regreso… tomo a Levy y se la llevo afuera del gremio… a lo que los siguieron todos los de la op CFT (confesiones de Fairy Tail) con una lacrica de invisibilidad.

¡oye suéltame Gajeel!- dijo Levy tratando de soltarse del agarre de el dragon Slayer-¿A dónde me llevas?- el no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a lo profundo del bosque.

Enana… dijo Levy… ya no puedo aguantar que estes con el emo, te lo prohíbo-

¿me lo prohíbes? ¿Quién eres tu para decirme que hacer? No eres mi…- no pudo seguir hablando porque sintió como Gajeel la estaba ¡besando!, el plan había funcionado a la perfeccion- que fue eso?-

Te bese, y como tu correspondiste, eres mi pareja y yo la tuya… los dragon Slayers solo la eligen una vez en su vida- dijo sonrojado Gajeel haciendo que Levy se sonrojara mucho mas de lo que ya estaba. Se volvieron a besar.

-¡Se gussssstan!- dijeron todos los presentes que ya se habían desecho de la lacrima de invisibilidad, a lo que ellos se separaron.

Volvieron al gremio, y lo hicieron oficial… otra pareja mas estaba unida en ese gremio. La pregunta era ¿Dónde rayos se habían metido Haru y Sakura? Mirajane les dijo a todos que ahora eran un equipo ellos 2 y debby y que se habían ido de misión, mientras la pareja se estaba reuniendo

**¿Qué tal?**

**Corto, ya se, es que quería pasar luego.**

**Este fic tendrá 17 caps, con una pequeña modificación en la lista de caps:**

**Cap 6: ¿celos?**

**Cap 7: excusas**

**Cap 8: Jerza**

**Cap 9: LaMi (parte 1)**

**Cap 10: LaMi (parte 2)**

**Cap 11: apuesta**

**Cap 12: Nicole v/s Sakura**

**Cap 13: StingNi**

**Cap 14: reunir a los rebeldes.**

**Cap 15: Saru**

**Cap 16: Ryu y fiesta**

**Cap 17: adelanto**

**Esa es la lista de los prox caps. **

**Como KatyloveNaLu, yo también subiré los domingos, pero también puede que suba los sabados o viernes.**

**Sayonara minna-san**


	6. aniversario

Volvieron al gremio, y lo hicieron oficial… otra pareja mas estaba unida en ese gremio. La pregunta era ¿Dónde rayos se habían metido Haru y Sakura? Mirajane les dijo a todos que ahora eran un equipo ellos 2 y debby y que se habían ido de misión, mientras la pareja se estaba reuniendo

Cap 6: aniversario.

Después que unieran a Gajeel y a Levy al grupo, decidieron fortalecer un poco la relacion de Natsu y Lucy. ¿Cómo? Facil… sacandoles celos. ¿con quien? Mucho mas facil… Sting Eucliffe. ¿Por qué? Porque era un gran amigo de nuestra rubia amiga.

Pov Natsu

Ellos últimamente conversan mucho… se supone que Luce es MI novia no del rubio oxigenado ese. Debo separarlos.

y…- se calló mi novia en cuanto yo llegue- Hola Natsu- finje como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hola Natsu-san- ahora el responsable de mis dolores de cabeza

Hola Sting… MI Luce- dije resaltando el "mi"- ¿de que estaban hablando?- intente sonar tierno, pero no pude.

De nada importante- dijo el rubio oxigenado- entonces me voy al departamento que alquile- dicho esto se fue.

Luce… no quiero que hables mucho con el- dije haciendo notar mis celos- dije haciendo notar mis celos.

¿Qué tiene de malo? Novio celoso- dijo burlandose de mi.

¿Qué tiene que tenga celoso?- dije enojado- después de todo soy tu novio-

Jajajajaja… te cuento, pero en mi casa a medianoche… no venga antes- dijo mi rubia a lo que asenti y me fui corriendo a mi casa. Después de todo es nuestro aniversario.

FIN POV NATSU

La verdad es que Lucy le pidio esa hora por algo que estaba preparando.

POV LUCY

Natsu no se espera lo que le tengo preparado. Va a ser el mejor primer aniversario de la historia del mundo.

FIN POV LUCY

Cuando fue medianoche Natsu llego a la casa de Lucy. Curiosamente entro por la puerta, con la llave que le habia dado Lucy. Al no encontrarla en su habitación, fue a la cocina, al baño, pero no estaba, volvio a la habitación y la encontro charlando con happy, este al ver a su "padre" salio por la ventana diciendo "suerte".

Lucy, ¿Dónde estabas y por que Happy se fue tan rapido?- dijo algo molesto.

En el armario y Happy solo vino a dejarme algo- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

¿y por que en el armario?-

Porque no queria que te diera cuenta que yo estaba aquí- dijo.

Por el olor deduzco que el rubio oxigenado estuvo aquí antes que yo llegara- dijo dando a notar sus celos mas que antes.

Si, me estaba ayudando con algo, ¿Por qué tan celoso, Natsu?- dijo con tono de burla en la pregunta.

n-no e-estoy celoso-

si lo estas- se iba acercando, pero tropezo y Natsu la alcanzo a tomar con sus brazos en su cintura-N-natsu… yo solo tengo ojos para ti, no podria engañarte, te amo demasiado… Sting me ayudo a llevar unas bolsas con las compras, como tu y Happy se comen siempre todo… tambien me habia pedido consejos consejos con Nicole ya que siente algo por ella…- dijo sonrojada sin haberse separado del agarre de Natsu- y tambien te tengo un regalo- y le paso un pastel con la imagen de Natsu y Lucy y un pequeño bebe en sus brazos.

¿Por qué hay un be…- no pudo terminar porque Lucy le tomo la mano y la puso en el estomago de ella- no es verdad- Lucy solo asintio- ¡vamos a ser padres! Luce es la mejor noticia que he recibido… te amo…- después de un beso se fueron a dormir juntos y Happy que miraba por la ventana entreabierta le conto todo al gremio.

Al dia siguiente

¡Happy! ¡esa era nuestra noticia!- dijeron Natsu y Lucy al unisono, mientras perseguian al gato alado.

Nunca cambiaran- dijo todo el gremio al unisono.

¡Aye!- dijo Happy

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué les parecio?

Es como una especie de relleno… mas en la tarde mientras espero que se estrene el cap de fairy tai, subire el cap 7 que tiene un poco de nalu…

Bueno… habia escrito el cap como hace 1 semana, en un cuaderno y no habia tenido tiempo de traspasarlo al computador… este cap se iba a llamar celos, pero decidi cambiarlo a aniversario, ya que se trata de el aniversario de Natsu y Lucy.

¿se esperaban a Lucy embarazada?

Cualquier cosa puede pasar en fairy tail…

Sobre el regreso de ft: me encanto tanto el opening como el ending… descargue el opening y el ending y me aprendi de memoria el opening…

Tambien me encanto la muerte de el maestro de sabertooth… ya quiero ver a mi dragon (atlas flame) en la serie…

Eso es todo…

Sayonara minna-san.

Atte: NaLufan


End file.
